Penny The Explorer S03 E21 Cuphead and Mugman's Cuddly Dinosaur
Summary Cuphead and Mugman is excited for having a sleepover with Penny and can't find their cuddly dinosaur. Penny recalls that he left him at Play park. So, they go there to get his cuddly dinosaur back. Characters Presenting on Cuphead and Mugman's Cuddly Dinosaur *Penny (Dalmatian) *Cuphead and Mugman *Top Hat *Thunderbolt *Rita *Scar Snout the Wolf (The Rugrats Movie) *Phil, Lil and Susie *Patch *Pongo *Perdita *Laura Carrot *Annie Onion Recap Cuphead and Mugman is spending the night with Perdita for a sleepover. Perdita always sleeps with her teddy bear and Cuphead and Mugmany always slept his cuddly dinosaur that he had when they were little cups. When Cuphead and Mugman was going to get their cuddly dinosaur out of his bag, he was not there. Cuphead and Mugman thought for sure he packed their cuddly dinosaur in his bag. Penny Cuphead and Mugman stopped and thought. Penny recalls that she and Cuphead and Mugman were at play park and Perdita thought that Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur fell out of his bag because it was opened. Cuphead and Mugman really needed to get their cuddly dinosaur back. So, Perdita Cuphead and Mugmanwent out on a night time emergency rescue to get Bendy's cuddly dinosaur from play park to take back for his sleepover at Penny's house. First, they had to figure out the quickest way to play park. They try to ask Spike but he was asleep. So, they tried waking him up. When Spike woke up, he thought it was morning and it wasn't. So, Penny and Bendy explained to Spike that they needed to find Cuphead and Mugman's Cuddly Dinosaur who is lost. Spike was in shock but accepted the request to help Bendy find his cuddly dinosaur. The viewer had to say Spike and the viewer did so. Spike explained that the quickest to get to play park is to pass the animal center, pass Hubie's barn to get to play park. So, Perdita and Bendy got going. They stopped for a moment because Cuphead and Mugman was still sad that they left their cuddly dinosaur behind at play park. Suddenly, an carrot peeked out and cheers up Cuphead and Mugman. Penny told Cuphead and Mugman that it was Laura Carrot who was trying to cheer him up. Cuphead and Mugman felt a little better and decided to catch that star. Suddenly more stars appeared. Penny Cuphead and Mugman catch the stars and put them into the star pocket. After that, they reach the animal center. They see Patch as he blows the conch shell. Patch came down and said hi to his cousin Penny and her friends Cuphead and Mugman. Patch explained that the grown up animals were trying to find their babies for bedtime. The grown up capybara finds her baby and so did the armadillo. The mama macaw, tapir and banana bird can't find their babies. So, they started helping out the mama macaw who went caw-caw. They listened for a tweet-tweet, a high pitched caw-caw and a chirp-chirp. The viewer finds the baby macaw in the tree. Next, Perdita, Cuphead and Mugman and Patch help tapir who went squeak-squeak. Once again, they listened for the tweet-tweet, caw-caw and chirp-chirp. They find the baby tapir behind the rock which moved completely out of the way. Finally, they help the banana bird which went tweet-tweet and the baby banana bird was behind the coconuts. After all the moms found their babies for bedtime,Perdita knew a song in Spanish to get the babies to go to sleep. It was called "Buena Noches" which means "good night". After the song, the animals were fast asleep. Penny Cuphead and Mugman had to get going. They were on their way to play park to find Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur. Patch wishes Cuphead and Mugman "buena suerte" for good luck. After passing the animal center, they see Top Hat at his barn who was getting ready for bed. Top Hat showed Penny Cuphead and Mugman his 9 guys and says he can't go to sleep without 'em. Bendy tells Top Hat that he sleeps with his cuddly dinosaur but lost him at play park. Top Hat thought that was a bummer. And then Top Hat told Cuphead and Mugman: "Aww, I hope you find him." Suddenly, they heard Captain Hook. Top Hat thought Scar Snout will try to swipe his 9 guys. Scar Snout sneaks behind Penny, Cuphead and Mugman and Top Hat and swiped Top Hat's 9 guys and hid them inside his barn. Cuphead and Mugman decided to climb up to the top of the barn and throw down Top Hat's stuffed animals one at a time. Cuphead and Mugman looked around and said that it's dark in the barn and needed something to see in the dark. So, Perdita tries to ask Two-Tone. But, Two-Tone was asleep. Perdita tries to wake up Two-Tone. She tries to shout out loud. Rita wakes up and Rita saw it was still night time. Perdita explained to Two-Tone that Captain Hook swiped Hubie's guys and Bendy needs something to see in the dark. Rita was surprised but accepts the assignment for Cuphead and Mugman. The viewer just has to say "Rita" and the viewer did so. Cuphead and Mugman needed something to see in the dark. The viewer finds a flashlight. They get it out and pass the flashlight to Cuphead and Mugman. Now, that Cuphead and Mugman has a flashlight, he can throw down all 9 of Top Hat's guys to the ground. The viewer counts along with Cuphead and Mugman. After that, Top Hat catches his 9 guys. He was so happy. After Hubie got back his 9 guys, he tells Perdita and Bendy that he has to get something. Penny Cuphead and Mugman shrug but they got going again to play park. The sun was setting. Penny Cuphead and Mugman needed a way to get up to play park. Suddenly, they see Top Hat in his hot air balloon. Top Hat brought his balloon for Perdita and Bendy so they can get up to play park. Top Hat says "abajo" to lower his balloon to ground. Penny Cuphead and Mugman thanked Top Hat. Top Hat reminds Penny and Cuphead and Mugman to say "arriba" for "up" and "abajo" for "down". Top Hat had to get to bed and wished them good luck. Perdita and Bendy say "arriba" and the balloon raised up into the sky. Along the way, they see Laura Carrot. They made a wish. Penny Cuphead and Mugman wished to find Cuphead and Mugman's dinosaur. Laura Carrot hopes their wish comes true. Penny Cuphead and Mugman thanked Laura Carrot. After that, Penny saw play park down below. Penny Cuphead and Mugman say "abajo" to lower the balloon down to play park. After that, they jump out and look around for Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur. They check the swing set and the slide and suddenly, they find Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur in the sandbox. Cuphead and Mugman was pleased to get his cuddly dinosaur back and Perdita had good news for him. Penny tells Cuphead and Mugman that they can now have their sleepover. Back at Penny's house, Penny's teddy bear rides on top of Bendy's cuddly dinosaur on top of a pile of pillows and imagined that it was a volcano. Cuphead and Mugman goes: "Don't worry Osito, I can get us down from this volcano. I'm a flying dinosaur." Penny goes: "Excelente, let's go. Then they both go, "vamos abajo". Cuphead and Mugman was so glad to get his cuddly dinosaur back so that he can have his sleepover with Penny. Penny gets in her bed and Cuphead and Mugman gets in his bed and get tucked in. Perdita and Pongo flick the light switch off. Cuphead and Mugman tells Penny good night and loves her. Penny replies and says she couldn't have found Cuphead and Mugman's cuddly dinosaur without the viewer's help. And that's the time where Cuphead and Mugman finds his cuddly dinosaur at play park and where Cuphead and Mugman had their sleepover with Penny at her house. Places In Episode Songs Trivia Gallery Penny as an Ornament.jpg Cuphead and mugman 3d model c4d max obj fbx ma lwo 3ds 3dm stl 1855348 o.png TopHatiknowthatwhistle.png Thunderbolt in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg Rita Winking.gif Scar snout growls as Spike & Angelica get away.png.png Phil-Lil.png Susie Carmichael as Nicole.png Eu 101-dalmations chi patch n 7ed9305a.jpeg PongoHat.jpg Perdita (Right).png Laura Carrot (2).jpg Annie Onion.jpg Explorer Star Annie Onion Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Rockz